Quase normal
by H.Wtts
Summary: Era algo completamente normal, certo?


N/A: Como todos vocês já devem saber, Harry Potter, por mais que eu queira, não me pertence. Aparentemente é propriedade de uma loira inglesa milionária chamada Rowling, de algumas editoras e da Warner.

Acho que nada disso é novidade.

Se prestaram bem atenção no shipper e na classificação, já devem saber que é sim slash, ou seja, tem um loiro gostoso e um moreno lindo se agarrando e fazendo aquilo que você deve ter conversado com seus pais a respeito. Entendeu o eufemismo, certo? É, isso mesmo o que você está pensando. Sexo.

Então, se nada até aqui te desagradou, por favor, siga adiante.

*****X*****

Quase normal

Não tinha nada de errado com nenhum deles. Nada mesmo. O fato de estarem se agarrando era algo completamente normal.

Um gemido foi ouvido, mas Harry não conseguiria precisar de quem pertencia aquele som. Era uma sinfonia de gemidos roucos, a excitação cada vez mais forte, o som de roupas sendo amassadas; botões, abertos e peças, descartadas.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais ousado, Harry desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo esguio, alcançando as calças. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, tentou forçar o zíper para baixo, não obtendo grande sucesso. As mãos pálidas ainda mais ansiosas que as próprias vieram ao seu auxílio e, logo após terem aberto e retirado as próprias calças, seguiram em direção aos jeans do moreno, arrancando aquela peça e parando logo em seguida, contemplando o trabalho bem feito. Os olhos grises já estavam faiscando, assumindo uma cor de tempestade que Harry adorava. Não se contendo com a nova onda de excitação que percorreu seu corpo, ele se inclinou tomando os lábios do loiro, lábios finos e frios. Suas roupas jaziam no chão, e seus corpos conservavam apenas as boxers. Preta e branca.

Tão opostas quanto eles próprios.

Pararam novamente, Harry parecendo julgar se o que fazia era errado, e o outro apenas observando a luta interna que o moreno travava. Era sempre assim, quando não Harry, os papéis se invertiam. Sempre considerando, mas nunca realmente desistindo. Restava ao outro fazer as coisas seguirem como deveriam. Lentamente, o corpo pálido foi se inclinando em direção à cama, sua pele clara contrastando belamente com os lençóis azuis. Sua face mostrava a inocência que o loiro de forma alguma tinha, e seus olhos se fecharam em confiança muda.

-Harry... – ele gemeu languidamente, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo em direção à sua última peça, ameaçando tirá-la.

Foi o que bastou para o moreno. Sua mente ficou em branco, e toda a sua atenção se voltava para aquele que estava novamente na sua cama, ou melhor, na cama deles. Rapidamente se aproximou do loiro, as mãos morenas logo se encontrando com as pálidas e ajudando a terminar a tarefa. O loiro jazia completamente nu. Os olhos cinza se abriram tentadoramente, fixando o olhar nas esmeraldas à sua frente, logo descendo e indo parar na cueca preta do outro. Harry fez menção de descê-la e acompanhar o loiro na sua nudez, mas uma voz meio manhosa, se isso não fosse quase impossível de relacionar ao loiro, o impediu.

- Não, Harry, eu quero ter esse prazer. Vem para cá, _vem_... – E novamente as mãos pálidas entraram em ação, percorrendo o próprio corpo, tentando o moreno.

Em meio àquela intimidade não havia espaço para sobrenomes. Parecia que, se não se chamassem pelos sobrenomes, não eram as mesmas pessoas que se odiavam lá fora. E se não se odiavam, _bem..._

Tudo estava dentro dos padrões, não?

O moreno, agora meio atrapalhado pela ansiedade, rapidamente se sentou na beira da cama, esperando o próximo passo do loiro. O pé claro roçou a pele morena causando suaves arrepios. Draco se sentou na cama com uma graça felina característica sua e lentamente inclinou a cabeça, roçando os lábios macios nos de Harry. O beijo, que começou lento, logo se tornou um embate violento de línguas. O menino-que-sobreviveu só se deu conta de como estava assim que o beijo foi quebrado com uma mordida dolorosa no seu lábio inferior. Abrindo os olhos, viu o corpo pálido sob o seu, as pernas levemente abertas permitiam o encaixe perfeito dos corpos. As mãos de Draco percorriam as suas costas, arranhando-as levemente pela falta de ação. As ereções eram separadas pela cueca que Harry ainda usava e que logo seria descartada. As mãos pálidas escorreram pelas suas costas, chegando à borda preta, sensualmente escorregando-a pelo corpo a cueca com os dedos do pé, dedos esses que aproveitaram para acarinhar a perna e coxa de Harry, que, descontrolado, voltou a atacar a boca do sonserino. Draco respondeu com um gemido langoroso, as mãos agora postadas nas nádegas do moreno, forçando um maior contato. Com um jogo de corpo, o sonserino se postou sobre Harry, sentado com as pernas enlaçando a cintura do outro. Com um sorrisinho de lado, Draco começou a se mover, friccionando as ereções. O quarto foi inundado com gemidos leves, mas o loiro ainda não estava satisfeito.

Inclinando-se, capturou com a boca um dos mamilos de Harry, que se sentiu mais excitado do que antes. A língua banhava o biquinho, massageando-o. Os dentes logo entraram em ação, mordiscando levemente. Voltou sua atenção para o outro, enquanto passava a palma aberta pelo mamilo recém molhado e sensível. Harry soltou um gemido estrangulado, puxando os fios platinados com força até Draco olhá-lo. Cinza no verde, e as bocas se atracaram novamente. Harry decidiu que estava na hora de agir e não deixar todo o trabalho para o loiro. Sentou-se, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, trazendo o seu parceiro consigo. O grifinório afastou um pouco as coxas e tentou fazer com que Draco circundasse sua cintura novamente com as pernas. O loiro cedeu, segurando as mãos do moreno e levando-as para cima, prensando-as na parede. Logo as soltou, porém elas não saíram do lugar, como Harry previra. Tentou mexer as mãos, mas as sentiu presas. Olhou surpreso para o loiro, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorrisinho malicioso como resposta.

-Draco, o que est...

-Calma, Harry, eu quero _brincar_. – E piscou um olho.

Resignado, o moreno esperou pelo que estava por vir. Draco olhava-o de forma indecifrável, e naquele momento Harry se arrepiou. Aproximando-se do moreno, o sonserino começou com um beijo terno, suave. Mas não deixou Potter aprofundá-lo. Desceu novamente até os mamilos e continuou o que o moreno tinha interrompido. Quando os botõezinhos estavam bem eriçados, ele soprou e mordeu levemente cada um. O grifinório respondia todos os seus atos com roucos gemidos. Satisfeito com os sons do moreno, a língua do loiro seguiu o trajeto, descendo pelo abdômen malhado e chegando à virilha. Harry afastou mais as pernas, dobrando-as e repousando os pés no colchão, e Draco segurou firmemente, por baixo, cada coxa.

Deixando a mostra o seu lado sonserino, a boca foi acariciando toda a virilha, mas sempre parava antes de chegar ao ponto que Harry mais queria. As mãos faziam carícias na parte interna da coxa, deixando a pele sensível. A língua travessa começou a acariciar os testículos, arrancando um gemido mais alto de Harry. Deu uma leve mordida na pele arrepiada e parou.

-Harry, olha para mim.

O moreno nem tinha percebido que mantinha os olhos apertados com força, tentado resistir bravamente às torturas impostas. Abriu os olhos.

Draco estava deitado entre suas pernas, com a boca inchada e vermelha bem perto de seu membro, que despontava dolorido. Os olhos brilhavam travessa e maliciosamente. Era uma imagem da sedução. A língua contornou lentamente os lábios, e Harry gemeu excitado, mas continuou observando o loiro.

A língua rosada lambeu seu membro, desde a base até a ponta. Um gemido agoniado foi ouvido, ficando mais alto quando o loiro limpou a gota perolada que o pênis já vertia. Parou novamente.

Harry, frustrado, mal conseguia falar.

- Loir...

Sentindo-se muito malvado, o loiro aproximou os lábios da orelha do moreno, lambendo e logo em seguida murmurando:

- Me diz o que você quer.

- Eu...qu-...

-Vamos, Harry, diz. – um dedo pálido deslizou leve pelo membro rígido. – Hm, isso parece dolorido.

- Eu q-quero que você me tome com a b-boca.

- Com a boca, sim? Hm, você ainda não me convenceu. – A língua chegava agora ao pescoço, fazendo desenhos imaginários. Deu uma mordidinha no local.

- P-por favor... hmm...Drac-...

- Isso mesmo. Bom menino.

Depositou um rápido selinho na boca, que era magoada pelos dentes numa clara tentativa de se controlar, e se dirigiu novamente ao pênis. Focando as contas prateadas nas esmeraldas que o fitavam ansiosamente, abocanhou o membro de uma só vez, recebendo como resposta um grito mudo. O corpo moreno se arqueou rapidamente. O loiro começou a sugar levemente, movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo, acariciando-o todo, sentindo-o tornar-se cada vez mais rijo. As mãos massageavam os testículos de forma bem suave. O moreno impulsionou o quadril para cima, certamente querendo aumentar o ritmo, mas o loiro não permitiu, segurando-o firmemente. Lambeu vagarosamente toda a extensão daquela parte, e beijou suavemente a ponta. Sentou-se na cama, aproximando-se do corpo de Harry, mas manteve-se a uma distância torturante. Lambeu os lábios do moreno, os dedos deslizando pelo tórax. Draco começava a sentir os efeitos da própria excitação ignorada. Sabendo que os dois já estavam no limite, levou os dedos à boca de Harry, que prontamente começou a lambê-los e chupá-los. Era uma cena tentadora para o loiro, que observava quase sem piscar, sentindo os próprios lábios cada vez mais ressecados. Os olhos verdes observavam a face corada do sonserino, com um brilho de desejo.

-Vamos lá, lorinho; eu não posso agüentar mais.

E finalmente Draco atendeu ao pedido de Harry, deslizando os dedos úmidos pelo próprio corpo, até chegar a sua entrada. Umedeceu-a, penetrando um dedo. Harry, que o observava atentamente, gemeu juntamente com Draco. Movimentando-se um pouco, inseriu o segundo e logo após o terceiro. Sentindo-se preparado, retirou os dedos e se virou de costas para o moreno, que estendeu as pernas. Com as costas coladas no peito do grifinório, rebolou um pouco, fazendo o membro de Harry roçar na sua entrada. Ambos gemeram em expectativa. Virando o rosto de lado de forma que pudesse vê-lo, segurou o pênis do moreno, ajudando-o na penetração. Quando o moreno estava totalmente dentro de seu corpo, Draco apertou os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a invasão. Harry observava sua face, e se aproximou, roubando um beijo suave, como que o consolando. O loiro se mexeu um pouco, passando as pernas flexionadas sobre as coxas musculosas do moreno e agarrando os lençóis azuis. Começou a se mover vagarosamente, arrancando gemidos roucos dos dois. Vendo-se livre do desconforto inicial, começou a empalar-se com força. O ritmo tornou-se cada vez mais forte; o som das peles se batendo foi sendo abafado pelos gemidos guturais que eles soltavam em sincronia.

Eles eram opostos perfeitos.

Draco estava no controle, e isso deixava Harry tremendamente excitado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, agoniado. Queria tocar o loiro, ajuda-lo nos movimentos, mas se encontrava impossibilitado com as suas mãos presas rente à parede. A despeito de seu desejo, não tinha coragem de pedir a Malfoy que o soltasse: o sonserino parecia particularmente malvado naquele dia, e não sabia o que poderia acontecer caso se manifestasse. Alheio às vontades do moreno, Draco o livrou do feitiço que o prendia, comandando:

-Ajude-me, Harry. Mais... _hmm_...rápido... – a voz veio rouca e meio quebrada pelos gemidos.

Conduziu as mãos morenas até sua cintura e manteve-as ali com as próprias. Ainda mantinha o controle da relação. Com maior firmeza, Harry começou a se impulsionar em direção ao corpo pálido, aumentando a colisão dos corpos, que se chocavam no encontro dos movimentos. Os gemidos cada vez mais descontrolados, aquela dança mais alucinada, mais profunda, mais intensa. A magia começou a pulsar como sempre fazia, e eles sabiam que agora faltava pouco. Sentindo-se à beira do precipício, uma mão de Harry foi conduzida pelo sonserino até seu membro latejante, guiando o moreno nas suas carícias, sem desentreçalar a sua mão da dele. Draco começou a se mover ainda mais rápido, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que ela apoiasse no ombro suado do grifinório. Os dedos se enterram com mais força na cintura do loiro, e a masturbação se tornou mais rápida. Agora os dois gritavam, chamando com força o nome do parceiro.

Com mais uma arremetida, ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos, desmoronando exaustos. Harry na cabeceira; Draco acomodado em seu peito. Ficaram assim por um tempo, o moreno ainda sentido as contrações internas do sonserino apertarem seu pênis. Esperavam a respiração normalizar em completo silêncio, os dedos de Harry passeando pelo tórax do loiro, provocando seus mamilos. Draco gemeu manhoso, sim, _manhoso_, e sua mão procurou a do outro, interrompendo a sua exploração. Entrelaçaram os dedos e ficaram curtindo a letargia pós-orgasmo. Depois de um tempo, Harry finalmente se retirou de dentro do sonserino e procurou aninhá-lo melhor em seus braços.

Deitou-se, levando-o consigo, abraçando-o protetoramente. Devagar, Malfoy virou-se no seu abraço, olhando-o, perdido em pensamentos. A janela permitia a entrada da luz da lua, e o corpo pálido parecia brilhar quando os raios lunares batiam na pele clara. Draco era o aluno mais lindo de Hogwarts; Harry nunca poderia negar. Os olhos de tormenta fecharam-se lentamente. Era quase como encarar um anjo.

O loiro suspirou.

Não tinha nada de errado com nenhum deles. O que tinha acabado de acontecer era_ somente _sexo.

Não tinha nada de errado com nenhum deles, até Draco murmurar antes de adormecer:

– Amo você.

*****X*****

Continuará?

N/A: Certo, gente. Esta é a minha primeira fanfic; relevem isso. Eu sou realmente estranha, né? Não começo com algo fofo e fácil de escrever, não... Vou direto para a ação. Considerando a qualidade desse texto, eu realmente deveria ter escrito outra coisa. Azar.

Sobre o fic: não tenho idéia se vou continuá-la ou se ela vai ser one-shot mesmo. Provavelmente a última opção, já que eu escrevi essa cena do nada e não tenho nenhum contexto para encaixá-la. Mas, se um dia surgir um enredo que realmente valha a pena escrever, bem, eu talvez poste. Não esperem muito: eu tenho uma preguiça enorme de escrever, mesmo que seja sobre Draco e Harry (sim, amo eles). Ah, e quanto ao título, não reparem nele; não tenho a mínima criatividade. rs

Perdoem-me qualquer problema. (Eu sei que parece um monte de clichês reunidos num único capítulo. Deus.)

Bj


End file.
